A Link To Another World
by Random404
Summary: When Zack finds himself in Hyrule without knowing how or why, he embarks on a journey that will lead him to finding his lost family, and a lot more secrets than he bargained for. Now out of hiatus! (Might rewrite certain aspects of the story:D) -Link is OC
1. The Dream

**Hi everyone! Alix here, and I am here to present my new story, named Two Worlds! This is my first ever story, so I hope I am doing a good job, but since I am inexperienced, I just ask that you guys help me with anything you might see! Any mistakes or things that don't make sense, it would be really helpful, I am not sure when I am going to be able to upload chapter II due to the fact that I don't really have it started just yet, but I'll try my best to write it out soon! But anyway, without any further announcements, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, or the world, or anything for that matter XD**

Warnings: N/A

———————————————————  


Chapter I:

The Dream

_After many centuries, good and evil have fought to the end. For so long, the curse bestowed upon you has followed, stayed after every reincarnation, forcing you to go through pain and suffering of loss and failure, and to return to an endless fight against the evil threat, the darkness that wishes to destroy everything you ever knew. But with your actions, the curse has been broken, and with this, your destiny has been changed, and it is no longer concrete. You, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, are now in control of your destiny, and who you are. Make the best choices, and always remember that now, the future is yours, and whatever it holds will be set by your decisions. As for the Triforce, it will return to the Sacred Realm, where we will keep it safe for the rest of eternity.You no longer have to fight, no longer have to come back to an endless war against the darkness, and you may follow the dream of the life you wish to have. Make wise choices, Zelda, as the destiny of your life is now yours._

———————————————————

It was a cold day in New York, a quiet night, one that seemed like it would be perfect for sleep, but for Zack, it seemed impossible. He felt restless, even though he had been sleeping in a regular sleep schedule the last week or so. He knew why, but he also knew he had no reason to be stressed, but, he felt something was wrong, something was going to happen, something that had nothing to do with what he thought he knew about his stress and anxiety.  


Of course, his true feeling of dread came out as the form of a hunch that there was something more mysterious and mischievous going on. The last week had been strange, red lightning storms all over the world, strange trucks seeming to appear out of nowhere and heading to random spots, where people seemed to enter through, and compasses seeming to stop working at times, it seemed so strange to him, but he brushed it off, not putting much thought into it until the next day, so he could focus on getting rest. After a while, he was able to get some of it. 

Zack was like most 17 year old teenagers, ready to get to his senior year, not excited for college, and single, of course, the last part didn't really matter to him, he really didn't give the idea much thought, but right now it wasn't something important. He was a big Legend of Zelda fan and knew almost everything about the series, and while his father wasn't happy about 'wasted time on video games', Zack still invested time on it, like his life depended on it. As he fell asleep, he was ready for the final day of school for the semester.

He didn't know what was about to happen to him.

Once he woke up, everything seemed normal, until he started moving, where he realized that he wasn't touching the covers of his bed, but grass. He opened his eyes in surprise, and looked around, confused on what was going on. As the sun started to rise in the distance, he felt that his hunch that last night led to this, and he felt dumb for not being able to do something to stop it, but what could he have done? Nothing that he was able to think of. Once he stood up and looked at his surroundings, he was all alone, no one was there, he seemed to be in a forest, where the sunlight seemed to pass through, but he had none of his weapons, or phone, or anything of that sort, instead he had nothing, and instead of the usual pajamas he wore, he was wearing a green tunic he was all too familiar with. And as he looked around, he saw something in the distance that made him freeze. A pedestal, made of stone and with a unique shape. And a giant tree, which unfortunately, seemed to have perished long ago, but it made him see where he truly was. Once he realized where he was he couldn't believe it. It was all recognizable to him, every detail, everything he saw was there.

He was in Hyrule.

"How did this happen?" He thought to himself as he walked around, not really sure on what to do. Then he remembered the tree, and as he walked over to it, he felt a mixture of emotions: happiness due to the fact that he was in the one place he wished to be, sad because the tree he knew was dead, and he didn't know how he could get back home, and scared, because of the dangers that he might walk into. As he approached the remains, he could see a sapling planted where the main trunk stood, but he seemed to realize that it would take many years for it to return to its glorious state again.

He then walked over to the pedestal where the Master Sword was supposed to be, but it looked as if nothing has been in it for hundreds of years, leaving him with more questions than answers. He sighed, and went down to touch it, when he seemed to note something. He wasn't truly able to feel the touch of it, as he wasn't actually there, but then, he realized that this was a dream.

Zack seemed to think this through, as it never occurred to him that these sorts of dreams could happen, but why now? Why in that day, instead of any other in the last 17 years of his life. Why that day, instead of any other day that he played the Zelda games, why now, where it seemed strange to him, but from any day that it could have happened, it was that one, the same day that he was stressing out over exam grades and the trip to Europe he signed up and paid for, as well as his friends. He looked lost in thought until he , snapping him out of his thoughts, and back to the matter at hand, why was he there in the first place. 

Before he was able to receive an answer, his surroundings went dark, and moments later, when he opened his eyes, he looked around, he was outside the forest, where he was, but the world looked clearer, peaceful, where there was no war, no death, no Ganondorf or Calamity to speak of. He could see towns in the distance, carriages of what he assumed to be people who seemed to return back home, resources for sale from other towns, as well as travellers, but he was confused about how he got where he was.

Not really sure what was going on, Zack didn't know what to do, but if he was truly in Hyrule, and the Master Sword was missing, then he probably assumed both Link and Zelda were out there, so needed to act quick on asking for help, but he realized that if he had the Chosen Hero's tunic, maybe he was Link in a way, but he decided to stay and find a way to snap out of the dream, as he had tried for the past 5 minutes.

He sat down and looked down at the floor, giving himself some time to be able to think of a plan. He had no evidence of what was happening, but he was hoping that he could be able to bring some soon. He suddenly felt dizzy, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was in Hyrule Field, but what he saw was not the peaceful land he saw before, he saw a dark landscape. Trees were burning, cities in ruins, people fleeing for their lives. It hurt to know why it was happening, and how, but he saw more; 4 divine beasts as they fell, and a creature he could only assume to be Ganon himself. As he went to look around, he heard the faint voice of a girl, telling him a strategy, the one used by the Hero and the Princess to defeat the Calamity. Suddenly he started moving, but he wasn't the one controlling it, and soon, the creature was defeated. As he watched it fall, he felt dizzy again, and closed his eyes, only to open them back to return back to where he was before the battle: in the forest, near the Sacred Temple. He was so confused, and his mind was running wild, the main thought being: 'Why am I still here?' but as he turned around to walk away, he saw a girl, who was around his age, with an expression he could only describe as in awe. Once he saw her, he knew it was Zelda.

Zack froze. Not only was she glowing faintly, like a Goddess, but she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life, and it was no overstatement. She wore what looked to be a plain white dress, which he assumed to be a dress used for praying, as he had known about. But nothing could have prepared him for her beauty. 

Once he snapped back to reality, he realized that maybe he had something to do with Hyrule, but how? That was a question he would have to answer later, if there was one. He suddenly realized he had been staring at her for far too long, and he blushed, which he didn't think was possible for him to blush in a dream, or in real life for that matter. And he felt what could only be described as butterflies in his stomach, a feeling he wasn't familiar with, but was a welcomed feeling, but it made him very nervous. Luckily for him, Zelda approached him with a smile on her face, and she seemed that she was about to speak, but as the two approached each other, darkness surrounded him, blinding him from her sight, and he saw flashbacks of the accident, the ones he didn't want to remember, the ones that reminded him of who he was, and the ones that fueled the hatred of many people, including his father. His world went dark, and when it returned, he was back home, in his bed, in the middle of the night. The last image he had was of a creature who looked just like him, and felt that it was part of him, but the only way to describe it was with two words: Dark Link.


	2. Zelda

**91Hello everyone, sorry about taking a long time with this chapter, unfortunately life hasn't been too nice recently, and I also have finals, so that's fun (not). But here it is, it's not the best chapter I have made (out of the two) since the parts of Zelda and the start of the name roll weren't my favorites, but I hope you enjoy (also review stuff is at the bottom ^o^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Zelda**

The world seemed dark, her dream, a blur in her memory, but she could only remember that when she fell asleep, she was outside the Lost Woods, and as she looked around, she felt a presence near her, and when she turned around, she saw someone with a green tunic and chainmail armor, who seemed confused about his surroundings, except he was glowing, and seemed to be divided between light and dark, she couldn't explain it, but she had the feeling he was the Hero she read about in books of legend, of the Calamity, of the Guardians and Divine Beasts, but she couldn't tell. When she saw his face, she felt her heartbeat sped up and her body heat increasing, which were feelings she had never felt before, but she couldn't look away. It wasn't that she couldn't move her eyes away, it was that she didn't want to, she couldn't stop staring, but once he looked at her, whatever feelings she had were increased tenfold, and she couldn't help but smile, as well as feel her face and ears becoming warmer. Her embarrassment was replaced by happiness, but as they approached each other, his body turned dark, his clothing became darker and his eyes turned red, but his body flashed between his green tunic form and the dark one, and continued to flicker between the two until she saw him disappear, and once he did, her surroundings became dark.

She woke up, sweat on her forehead, and a headache to compliment it. She was confused more than anything, but she couldn't help but feel like whatever it was, it was very important, but how? And why did she see that? She would have to ask Impa for help. She pondered about why this happened until her exhaustion overtook her, and she fell asleep. When she woke up again, it was morning, sunlight going through the windows of the castle, birds chirping and the distant sound of horses and voices were all she could hear, then she heard footsteps, until they were outside her door. She hid under the blankets out of fear, but when her 'attacker' pulled the sheets, she could only see the one person she needed.

"Impa!" Zelda said, feeling happy her mother figure was there. Ever since her mother passed away, she needed someone to comfort her and help her through life, and Impa did just that for her, but now was not the time to mourn for her mother, as she has duties and chores to do. Do to this, she felt that now was not the time to express herself or her concern over her visions, so she tried to hide her worry and concern, but Impa was able to tell something was wrong.

"Are you okay, princess?" Impa asked, as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes Impa, I just... had a dream, and it was unlike anything I have seen before, and it was very confusing" Zelda said truthfully, fidgeting with her hands nervously.

Before she could get an answer, there was a sudden knock on the door. When Zelda allowed the entry to her room, three maids entered with a dress and many other things for her.

"Looks like I have to get ready, don't I?" Zelda said, then sighed, standing up.

"We can talk about that later, princess" Impa said. Zelda nodded and Impa stepped out of the room.

•=•

It was now the evening, and Zelda was done with her activities for the day, meaning she would be able to relax in her own time, but most importantly, she would finally be able to discuss the meaning of her dream. Zelda walked into the room, and was surprised to see a note on her bed. She looked it over and read it.

_Princess, I understand that you may want to discuss what you saw with me, but your father insisted that we see him and some of the court when to discuss it. We are waiting in the throne room._

_Impa._

'_Well there goes any chance of privacy' _she thought. She made her way to the throne room, while two guards followed her, which irritated the Princess even more than she already was.

She made her way inside and walked to the temporary table that was placed near the throne, where the king sat, as well as Impa and 6 council members. Zelda took a seat beside her father, clearly unable to hide the annoyance in her face, even though she tried to.

"Let us begin" the King said, and the meeting started.

•=•

"I just don't understand why they think that was necessary, it was just a mere dream!" Zelda said with an angry tone, she sat down in her bed and sighed. That day had not been it for her, from meetings for tasting new recipes which were unnecessary in her opinion, her vision taking most of her attention most of the day, as she couldn't stop thinking about the person she saw, and every time, she became flustered, making her cheeks grow warm, which made her lose concentration easily, to the constant annoyance that were her guards since she was not able to make conversation with them, and yet they were not only lazy, but also making inappropriate remarks about the maids, making today a terrible, to say the least.

"I understand Princess, but the King was just showing concern towards it, since we both know that the Hero hasn't been seen in ages" Impa said, sitting down besides Zelda and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but it doesn't make sense to call a meeting, and calling part of his council for something that isn't that likely to happen, I just don't understand, Impa. And please, call me Zelda, you're like a mother to me, so no need for formalities, please" Zelda said, slowly cooling down from her anger.

"Sorry Zelda, but it concerns us that you have seen something like that. Now, since we aren't there anymore, was there anything else that you saw or felt besides seeing him?" Impa asked, pulling a chair and sitting down on it besides Zelda, noting that the Princess looked very exhausted, and needed some rest.

Zelda blushed when she asked the question, even if she wasn't truly aware of why. '_Why am I acting like this out of a sudden?'_ she thought. "I don't really know how to describe it, but it's like butterflies in my stomach, if that makes any sense. I have literally no idea what feeling it is though" Zelda finally confessed, fidgeting with her hands, and looking down awkwardly. '_Seriously, what is going on with me today?'_

Impa realised what that feeling was, but decided against telling the Princess, as she already had enough stress going on to realize she had feelings for whoever she saw. Instead, she said: "Well, whatever it is, we will figure it out together, okay?" Zelda nodded, and layed down on her bed.

"Now get some rest, you seemed like a walking zombie during the meeting" Zelda giggled and Impa stood up, leaving the chair aside and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, Princess" Impa said.

"Goodnight, Impa" Zelda replied with a smile. As she left the room, Zelda returned her thoughts to that certain boy, and she smiled, drifting off to sleep. Meanwhile, in a separate world altogether, at the same time that the Princess was waking up, that certain boy was sleeping in on his alarm.

"Shit, no, no, no no no no, I am so late, I'm so late, I'm dead, my friends are going to kill me!" Zack said, in a rush. He shuffled out of bed, making him fall out of it in the process, which got a groan out of him. He quickly stood and ran, changing his clothes to the school uniform, and rushing out to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the first thing he could find, stuffing his things and his food to his backpack, and running out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. He ran out to the street, grabbed his bike and petalled away to the busy streets of New York.

•=•

"Pipit"

"Here"

"Alice"

"H-here"

"Zack" No response. "Zack" Mr. repeated in a louder tone, still no response. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door of the History Class, and when a student opened it, Zack entered, with a bed head and bags under his eyes that made all the girls giggle.

"You're late, Ferox" the teacher said in an angry tone, taking the late slip from Zack and continuing on with the role call. Zack sat down on the one empty chair, and looks down, currently lost in thoughts. Unknown to him however, are three girls that are drooling over him, like the usual.

"I still don't get why they make us come to school on the last day" Zack said, annoyed on the rules of their school system.

"I know right? I mean grades are already done, attendance really doesn't matter since the finals were already scored and the report cards are in the way to our homes, so what's the point?" Ilia said.

"Yeah, anyways, what's with you being late, huh?" Saria said, looking at Zack, more curious than concerned, which was normal for her.

"Just nothing, don't worry about it, I just couldn't sleep" Zack said hesitantly. He really didn't know how they would react to the 'dream' he had, so he decided not to tell them why, and really, he wasn't lying, per say, it just wasn't the whole truth.

There was some dead silence in the group, until the quiet one of said group, Colin, spoke up.

"Sooo, are you guys excited for the trip next month?" he asked

"Goddesses help me, I will definitely miss my apartment and the privileged to die out of boredom" Zack said sarcastically. Ilia and Saria rolled their eyes and smiled, while Pipit and Colin were losing it. Out of the laughing of his two friends, Zack was able to hear some noise that sounded like giggling, and when he turned to see what it was, a group of four girls were staring at him and giggling. Once he saw them, they quickly looked away and straightened themselves.

"Aww, look, your little fan club is here" Saria teased, nudging Zack's shoulder while looking at the same girls that he caught looking at him.

Zack sighed and laid down on his chair with his arms crossed, for his head to rest on, trying to hide a blush. It didn't help that his pointed ears were awfully red however, which was a dead giveaway that he was blushing.

While everyone in his world had rounded ears, which was due to them being human, Zack had black hair, green eyes, pointed ears and was taller than average, his body was well toned and his face was very masculine, which didn't help his fan club case.

They continued to talk until the bell rang and everyone said goodbye and went their separate ways, Zack being more distracted than usual due to the girl he saw, and every time he thought of her, he would become flustered and dreamy. Well, more dreamy than usual.

When he was young, Zack wasn't the most attractive guy, he wasn't the smartest one either, and was the focus of bullying due to his pointed ears and his shyness, but as he grew older, many that would act that way towards him went to public schools, instead of the prestigious North York High School, so he didn't have to deal with it as much. Once puberty hit him like a train, he became the guy he was now, except not as muscular, which was due to him not being in many sports due to his shyness.

He passed the day sleeping during classes, and seeing glimpses of a world he didn't know, and places he never visited. When he got back home, he set his bag aside, and got his training bag. Normally, Zacck's schedule went from school, to sword practice, to target practice with bows and throwing axes. Then he would visit the shooting range, from there, he would go to the mixed arts practice, and walk home, eat dinner, do homework and sleep. This routine was well put into his brain by his father and uncle, who wished for him to be ready for any dangerous situation, as well as going out to new places instead of staying at the apartment playing LoZ all the time.

Due to his father's work being part of a military corporation, Zack possessed an (experimental) permit that allowed him to bring any weapons to any place of the world, so long as they met the FARA regulation laws (which included: staying in a military grade bag and had their safety on) . He always thought such permit was strange to even exist, but he wasn't complaining. Due to his years of practice and natural skill, he excelled on most types of weapons, as well as his fighting skills on close range combat, which has fortunately never been put into use. On his free time however, he always spent time learning the Hylian language as a hobby, just to see if he could. Of course he couldn't speak it (as far as he knew) but he was able to write it, which was more than most people in his world.

While life had gotten better, some things he didn't have an explanation for, one of those things being the tattoo on his right hand that "his father got him when he was younger". He always told Zack he got it when he was 7, which he didn't believe because it seemed not only ridiculous but also very unlikely. Said hand would sometimes burn or itch, which seemed more strange than anything else that he remembered.

* * *

And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed, now for a few things you might have questions about:

1.- FARA: Organization that I created, stands for Fire Arms Regulation Association, and it basically regulates who and when someone can possess a firearm.

2.- Ferox: Latin word for Fierce, or Wild, it was a cool word I found while trying to figure out a last name I could give Zack that wasn't taken.

And now, for REVIEWWWWWWS:

Guest: Thank you so much! Honestly I wasn't really confident about the story when I first posted it, if I am honest but I am glad you liked it.

Dark Eagle91: Thank youuuuu, I hope I am not too late on it lmao, I worked on this for a while but I kind of had a period of time where I didn't feel like writing but I am back!

Thank you all for reading, and see ya next time!


	3. A New Reveal

**Hello, everyone! Sorry I am so late for this chapter, life has been getting sadder and more complex for me, but, as you can see, today I am doing an experiment. I wanted to see where this story will be heading from here on out, so I will be testing more than just a third person standpoint, so this will be some sort of filler to add on to the story before we get to the good stuff, and I will definitely clarify a couple of points at the bottom, just a couple of things that might be confusing. I also had writer's block so I didn't know how to really get going to the stuff I am planning so I just decided to write stuff, and well here it is. This is the longest chapter yet, so just keep that in mind! Anyways, here is this chapter, remember to follow and review! And I will get going on writing Chapter 4 XD.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legend of Zelda, or the world. Trust me, I am not rich.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A New Reveal

{Zelda's POV}

The moment I woke up, I was greeted with the morning sunlight passing through my windows, shining brightly and warmly in the early morning. It has been three weeks since the rising of my first strange dream, and they have seemingly disappeared a couple of days after that, which sometimes was something that struck my curiosity, but now wasn't the time to think about the ma- dreams I have had. I slowly sat up on my bed, opening my sleepy eyes, struggling to maintain myself awake. Last night was another one of my father's celebration dances, or as I like to call them 'Zelda needs a suitor soon' dances. Which reminds me what today is going to be all about. Marriage. The thought of having to marry a man I don't love and having to have an heir with them makes me want to puke. Why can I not choose who I want, no matter where they come from and if they are noble or not? Well if you could call these 'noble' men that way. They are anything but that. One prince even dared to try and grab my backside, but luckily the song ended before he had the chance. I am just so tired of this…

'_Well let's see how this goes then' _ I thought grumpily, still not fully awake just yet. I can feel the soreness of my legs from all the dancing, from the heels that kill my feet, and the heavy gown I always have to wear for those sort of events. It just tires me in every way possible. The only exciting things I have are my sealing powers slowly manifesting and the news from the different kingdoms about the whereabouts and actions of the Divine Beasts.

You see, a month before I was born, all the Divine Beasts changed. Not physically (mostly) but more on the way they acted, causing trouble to the land near them. Vah Ruta returned to the East Reservoir Lake and started pushing out water from it, Vah Medoh started flying around Rito Village with some sort of protective layer around it (which needs to be researched more, it's so exciting!), Vah Rudania climbing about Death Mountain and Vah Nabooris causing some sort of sandstorm and thunderstorm around it. The last info we were able to obtain before relations between Hyrule and the other races declined, was that the color of its lighting is orange, like how the ancient shrines were described as, awaiting a hero that doesn't exist anymore. The Master Sword has been in the Kokiri Woods without anyone interacting with it, and no reincarnation of the Hero has returned (As far as we are aware of), while most of his previous equipment was said to have been in Hateno Village. Well, it seems snooping around in the Library paid off. I smile, thinking that maybe I am not so clueless after all!

I slowly sit up on the side of my bed, then I start getting ready for a day full of suitors and boring topics. I frown, why can't I just not marry anyone, and rule on my own? Do they not believe in me at all? I keep asking the same questions I ask every day while I dress myself with a light long dress, nothing that is too fancy since today is said to be a warm day, based on the last couple of weeks. Then I started remembering that I was supposed to be dressed by my maids. Oh well, I already finished so I guess I don't need to wait for them. I slowly open my door and walk out of my room, greeting all the guards I pass as I head to my father's study.

Once I arrive however, is when the day starts becoming stranger. I walk into my father's study only to find him sleeping with a drink in his hand, laying his head on his desk. I already knew my father sometimes did this when he missed mother, but it has been getting more frequent as the days to my eventual takeover of the kingdom start to come closer. I could already tell that he was ready to give the mantle away, but in his terms it had to be "From one man to another". It hurts to think he doesn't trust me sometimes, but I have started to get used to it.

However, during the last couple of weeks before then, I came up with a plan that could not only be accepted by the council, but also by the people themselves. It consisted of three very important parts: 1.- A writing and reading test will be done for the masses to be able to be eligible for the next part to ensure that the people who compete are not illiterate. 2.- A fee will be required for those who wish to compete, that fee being of 5,000 rupees, to ensure that the men who seek to become King are of a higher standard of living. And finally: 3.- A tournament is set to where all men that were eligible to it would compete to win a spot to the finale, where the top 4 men would compete to win first place and earn a spot as a suitor for the spot as King. If the winner performs exceedingly well however, and they will be knighted as part of the Royal Guard for it. In my head, it seemed like a good plan, so it was time for me to put it into good use.

I slowly left a note telling Father about my proposal, and left him undisturbed. When someone wakes him up from his drunken slumber, he can have the worst wrath anyone will ever experience, and I truly did not want to deal with that today. I made my way back to my room to continue the signing of letters of approval for the Rito men who were stationed at the castle. They have helped us be able to obtain information about events in most of Hyrule faster than we have before, being able to use Sheikah technology given by the castle researchers to obtain pictures accompanying the news they have, which has been very useful. The Rito and Sheikah are the only race we truly have good relations with, the Zora becoming more hostile towards us by the local governments causing trouble in the Domain, which we have tried to stop and prevent, but they seem to hate us either way. The Goron people decided to become independent years ago, sustaining themselves by trade and closing their doors to most. The Gerudo had started to be seen as different and hated for who they are, causing trouble in the desert lands. Now, we are 5 independent lands in one nation, crumbling on its own two feet, due to all the local issues ensuing in the land. The Sheikah have started to work on the ancient technology, allowing us to be able to create new things, like the 'Camera' based on the name and look of the Sheikah Slate the Hero of the Wilds used (which hasn't been seen or heard of for hundreds of years, only illustrations made by the researcher named Purah, who we lost records of), but overall, the ancient technology has helped Hyrule prosper unlike any other time ever before seen. And while it hasn't been the friendliest of situations for all of us (I wish I could change that), it's the best we can do so far.

The day passes like how I first described it: boring and full of suitors. Every wealthy male from 14 to their 50s are here to have a chance of becoming the next King of Hyrule, and it both infuriates and scares me in equal measure. How can they even allow this?! This type of 'suitor' thing was supposed to be a thing of the past! And yet here I am now having to deal with kids and old geezers wanting to take my hand in marriage! It's so preposterous! So… so- I slowly remember my dream with the supposed Hero. Oh what I would do to have someone like him! Not only was he good looking, with a body of a- No! Bad Zelda! Don't think that!

After I mentally scolded myself about ogling a guy I don't even know whether he exists or not, I patiently waited for the last of my suitors to arrive at the throne room to present himself to me, as the time nears midnight. That was when the rumbling started. The entire ground shook, sending many to the floor and alarming everyone in the room, however, there seemed to be more happening outside, so I did my best to safely and stealthily make my way to a window or a balcony, and what I saw when I got to my room's window, was the most astonishing yet strange thing I had ever seen. And yet, I had read about it before, but where… and then the realization hit me harder than lightning itself, so much so that I couldn't help but gasp at it. Only one person could make that appear. Only one person could cause this.

The Hero of Hyrule has finally appeared.

•=•

{Zack POV}

Waking up to the morning sunlight was definitely something I was not expecting. I heard birds chirping, animals running around, and… horses? I sat up quickly and instantly regretted it. How did I get here in the first place? I wondered, and looked around. Indeed, I was in a forest, the sunlight piercing through the leaves of the trees, illuminating the environment around me. My first thought was to stay alert for any noises I could recognize: cars, chattering between people, taxis using their horns to make others hurry up; the usual. But instead, I was greeted with nature, no cars, no people, no city environment that I was used to. This felt too real to just be a dream, so I did the one thing I knew could get me out of any dream: I pinched myself. I knew that having this headache the dream couldn't be possible, but I had to make sure, and nothing happened. This was no dream. '_Now where am I?' _I thought, slowly walking out of the forest, and once I did, I saw what I didn't expect… the Great Plateau, with carts with traders, people walking around and guards marching in the area. I… am in Hyrule now. But how? How am I here? Then I realized my clothing and my belongings *_which were a small backpack with a couple electronics, a pistol (just in case I needed it or somethin), my switch, compass, my hylian notes I always keep with me, and food, as well as my bag for my weapons, which is somehow here? I don't even know how* _so I hid, and walked around the route, and tried to get to the one place I knew best: the entrance to the Shrine of Resurrection, if it was there, and sure enough, there it was… surrounded by about 30 people, between soldiers and researchers, 10 trying desperately to open the inner door, and 20 redirecting anyone away from the site. Suddenly, I felt an urge to go inside, but I couldn't since… well, it was heavily guarded, and it was daytime, so I would stick out like a sore thumb. So instead I stayed low, hiding between the little amounts of trees there close to the Shrine and, and tried to recollect what happened, and how I got here.

The last I remember was me getting out of my apartment building, walking out through the streets past the Empire State building into a park, it was midnight, but why did I get out? Then I remembered the argument with my father about school, how he got furious at me, and kicked me out of the apartment saying that I did not belong there, and he wished I wasn't his son. Thinking back, those words… didn't sting, somehow, I mean it hurt then, but my father wasn't the nicest or cleanest kind of person, he always seemed shady and dark. Well not always, there was a time where he was the best father anyone could ask for, there was a time where he was such a loving father. That was before the accident, that was before we lost my mother… I truly miss her sometimes, such a wise, amazing mom I had. But now was not the time to think back, now is the time to figure out how the heck I am gonna live here now. I did not have to wait for long however, since the soldiers seemed to have given up, all of them walking back to their campsite close to the Temple of Time (right where the old man used to be no less), giving me a great opportunity to explore, even if it's risky. I wait for all the soldiers to leave, then sprint inside the hallway to the entrance of the Shrine, I slow down and appreciate how it all looks, it looks just like the game, if not better! All of it making me more and more excited of the idea of me being here the more I look around. My thoughts are cut short however, when I accidentally touch the door… and it opens, slowly but it did. I was in. I was inside the Shrine.

I cautiously walked in, feeling very nervous about what was inhabiting here. But the things I see are not what I wanted or expected to see. Malice. Malice everywhere, covering the walls, ceiling, everywhere, the floor seemed somehow intact, but it was messy. And I also see something else. The Sheikah Slate. The real thing, staying in its pedestal in all of its glory, I also saw a chest there, not covered in Malice either. I open the chest, and my eyes widen even more than they already were. A paraglider was inside, a Knight's Shield, and the belt for the Slate, all inside of it. Then I hear soldiers outside… and I go full on panic mode. What if they catch me? What is gonna happen? What will happen to the Slate and the other things in here? Will I go to the dungeons? This isn't good at all, it doesn't help that Hylian is very different from English, so I am definitely screwed. I quickly grab the Slate, its belt, the shield and paraglider, with its pocket holder thing, and hide in a wall that isn't covered in the black gooey ugly stuff. I hear gasps, footsteps, and people taking… pictures? I thought the Slate was the only one thing right now in Hyrule capable of that! _Besides my phone but that's besides the point_. Then the footsteps go away, I hear cheering, and chattering becoming more distant. I peak my head around the corner carefully, and see that the people are gone. Now it's time to run. I put the Slate on the holder in the belt, which seems to be used for all sorts of things, including holding a quiver (which is missing), swords with their sheaths, bows, and shields, which is what I do. Shield on my back, as well as the Slate and paraglider, I walk out to see that it is nighttime. And what do I think I should do? Go to the tower and see if it works, because I am an idiot. The last thing I want is to be caught, and the first thing I want to do is activate a tower that will probably also stick out. Smart me.

Anyway, I used my dark clothing to hide in the forest, grabbing a sword and bow lying around, finding a quiver and some arrows, and I made my way to the tower, sitting there, hidden from most. Of course there are still tents nearby, but I can probably sneak past them. Once I get there (having almost been caught too many times), I see the glowing pedestal, and I am about to put the Slate there, when I feel a spear poke me in the back. Not good. I put an arm up, the other hiding the Slate behind me, and turn around to face the person. Sure enough, a Sheikah soldier is just there, with a spear, looking at me with an unreadable look. I slowly made my way back to the pedestal while he observed me, walking closer to me the more I walked farther away, and I managed to put the Slate in the pedestal. This is when all heck breaks loose. The soldier tries to impale me, but I side hop, and the world slows down, just like in the games, I am suddenly in hyper focus mode, or whatever it's called. So I grab the spear, punch the guy in the gut, and the world goes back to normal. Except the ground starts shaking, and the tower starts to rise, leaving a confused Sheikah, and a very awed… human? Hylian? Whatever I am, on top of the tower. Then I heard the sound the tower makes when it's loading data to the Slate. When I look back, the Sheikah is standing, pulling out something I didn't expect. A sickle. Can this day get any stranger? So then I realize this one must be a Yiga, and sure enough it changes its clothing with its magic (again like how I saw in the games) and gets ready to kill me. I don't give it the satisfaction however. I quickly grabbed the Slate, ran to the edge of the tower, and jumped. When I started falling, I felt like I would die, but as if it was second nature, I grabbed the paraglider, and I glided away into the Kingdom of Hyrule.

* * *

**Hi there, you made it to the end, congrats! Before we begin, I would like to thank all those who have reviewed my ****story, it truly means a lot! I would love to name you individually, but I can't because I forgot how to do that, so I will see your reviews there, but thank you all so much, from the bottom of my heart! But anyway, back to the clarifying: 1.- I am pretty sure I made this obvious by now, but Hyrule is a prosperous nation that lived PAST the Calamity. This is 1000 years after the events of BoTW, which is why the towers, and shrines are deactivated, as we saw in the trailer for BoTW 2 (which I am so excited about!) that the shrines, towers, and divine beasts are all missing, or deactivated, so basically they are as how we see them in the Great Pleateau before Link activates the tower at the Plateau (As we see Zack do, but more on that soon), so I hope that clears it up. Now the big question many are probably asking is: Is Zack it's own individual, or is he a reincarnation of Link? Well, you will see soon (I hope) the answer, so stay tuned! But anyway, thank you all for reading my story, and I hope you all enjoy my trashy writing XD Goodbye, everyone, and see you all next time!**

**-Alix**


	4. The Journey Home

**Hello, everyone! Alix here, and yes I know: TWO UPDATES ON ONE DAY?! That's right! I owe all of you these two updates for my absence, so here is this wholesome chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy! Remember to follow, and review (If you want to, you don't have to, but I would really appreciate it!) and let's get started with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, or anything close to that. Or guns, I don't own that either.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Journey Home

{Zelda POV}

Today has been hectic. Not only have the towers awoken, but also the shrines all over Hyrule, and the Shrine of Resurrection is open too! Though apparently there is some sort of Malice sitting in there, so we haven't been able to explore so much, and records say the Sheikah Slate was returned there! Though it seems that it is gone. Something a lot more scary is that some of the soldiers caught a Yiga Clan member who was on top of the tower in the Great Plateau. We got him to say everything he saw. Someone actually took the Slate, and used it! It is fascinating, though I couldn't help but notice some similarities between the 'thief' (Though it seems he opened the Shrine, so it should have been his, which was what the council decided at the end) and the Her- NO! No, I am not doing this again, Zelda! Don't get your hopes up for a knight in shining armor to sweep you off your fe- I'm doing it again! Ugh, I can't help it! Anyway, we have been able to see some of the shrines with the photos we have, but we have yet to discover much about them, due to many of the records of the technology being lost somewhere. However, due to the mystery person being able to activate the tower, it must mean that the shrines can be activated the same way! Now we just need to find the guy and ask him for help. Though, I keep wondering, is it really the Hero, or someone who got lucky?

{Zack POV}

Hyrule from up here looks awesome! It seems the Outpost Ruins have been rebuilt, since it seems there are a lot of people down there. When I land, I try to find cover, to not be seen, as I see many soldiers on their horses looking for me, or for anyone who was related to what happened. While I make my way through the woods, I can't help but notice all of the details of this place, all of the commerce happening even now at the peak of the night, where travellers travel around, trading with others, and it seems to be peaceful, even after however long this happened to be after the Calamity, since Guardian remains are everywhere, even more rust and withered away than in the game.

As I make my way to the Dueling Peaks, I see a brand new tower! I don't think it is a good idea for me to climb it, but I will come back to it later. Everything in the environment seems peaceful, happy, gone past what the Calamity brought to them, it seems that it was even forgotten, but since I can't understand a thing that they are saying, I don't know for sure. On my way to the nearby stable however, I see a horse. Perfect, I kinda need that right now, my legs already hurt from sprinting and gliding. I crouch and pray I am not heard, and that I can tame this thing. When I was behind it, I jumped on it and hell broke loose. I soothed the horse the best I could, and… I tamed it! I soothed it one more time just for good measure and smile. Then I realized how I don't actually know how to ride a horse, so I just kinda nudge its legs and it goes faster, allowing me to get a good feel for it, but also making me fear I will fall off of it into a rock or the mud. When I get to the stable, I ran into another issue: I don't speak Hylian, this was no good. Luckily, after some time trying to use body language to tell the stable master to give me some paper, I wrote that I needed to register the horse, and couldn't hear at all, which was a lie, but how could I have said 'hey I don't speak hylian but I can write it better than most people, just trust me, ok?' Yeah that's not happening any time soon.

When my horse was ready (who I named Sparky) I started riding through the road leading to the two way road split. And I stopped. I started questioning whether or not I should go to Kakariko, or instead go to Hateno first. Since my gut told me Hateno, I headed that direction. While I rode through the area, I saw many reconstructed areas, like Fort Hateno, the ruins near Hateno also being built, and so on. And finally, I made it. Hateno Village. It tooks a couple of days to make it, but I am here. Home, per say. I rode through the entrance, nodding to the person by the entrance while I passed, and rode to the Cube Houses, which seem renovated. And while it makes sense, over however much time has passed, it still seems astonishing that they are still here! And right beside them, I saw many more added in. It seems the Village grew to a whole town! But right beside the couple of original houses, was a shrine, ready to be activated. But there were some townsfolk standing around it, eyeing it curiously, lanterns in their hands, so I decided to wait for later. Instead I made my way to a little house past the bridge. The old sign hanging off one of the outer walls, making my way to the home, seeing as the places for horses was intact, lights inside the house being on. It seems someone does live here, huh? I made my way to the stable thing, soothed Sparky one last time before tying his reign to one of the polls of the walls.

I walked to the front door, and stopped. I was very nervous to say the least. This had to be the family that lived here. But, I swallowed up my anxiety, and knocked on the door. When someone opened it, I was greeted by a young girl, who couldn't be older than 12, who eyed me curiously, until she saw my scar. Indeed, I have a scar that runs from the left side of my neck, an inch below my ear, all the way down to my chest, making part of it visible. And I couldn't help but think how this girl could have been my sister, she looked like mother with a little bit of father, and I also remembered how I was supposed to have a brother or sister on the way, before the accident happened… before I lost my teacher. My friend. My mom. I was just about 6 back then, when it happened, when the experiment went wrong, when I got the scars I have today, the most notorious one being the one the young girl was staring at. And then I realized she wasn't there anymore. I heard footsteps coming down the staircase, and I was greeted with the person I least expected (but just thought about) to greet me.

"M-m-mom?" I stuttered, as I felt tears in my eyes, and running down my cheeks.

It took her a second to realize who I was, but once she did, we were in an embrace. How was she here? How did she get here? How is she… alive?

"I have missed you so much" My mother said, who was also crying. We were at an embrace for quite some time, until she parted with me, looked down, and gasped. "That's-" "The Sheikah Slate" I finished for her, smiling.

"How did you get it?" she asked .

"It's a long story" I said. Then I realized something. "She is my sister?" I asked. My mother smiled, and pulled the shy girl towards me. "Aryll, remember the stories that I told you about?" She said in a motherly, loving tone. Aryll nodded, and I smiled. I had a little sister. I was so happy!

"What am I doing? Zack, come on in, darling" My mother said enthusiastically. I stepped in, and was greeted into the home by Aryll. I hugged her back the best I could with the stuff I had in my hands.

"Welcome home, big brother!" She said, beaming. I smiled even more than I had been for the past five minutes, and ruffled her hair lovingly.

"So how did you get here?" My mother asked.

"I don't exactly remember, but all I know is that I had an argument with-" I gulped "Father, and then I woke up at the plateau" I said. "Father has changed, mom. He isn't who he used to be, ever since the accident, he has seemed a lot worse, a lot darker, even evil in a way. He was barely home at all, we have been living in an apartment since what happened, and he kicked me out before I lost consciousness and arrived here" I finished. "But I don't really want to think about that right now, how has life been?" I asked.

"It has been good to me, ever since I got here, life got tough, but the family we live with now offered us a place at their house to live in, and I have been here ever since. Obviously, I gave birth to my little Aryll, and we have been here since then. Right now, they are at the Castle, and will be back tomorrow morning. But after all these years, it seemed that life was going to get better. And then you knocked, and confirmed it" She said, crying again. I smiled, set down my bags, and hugged both my mom and Aryll in an embrace. I haven't had my family hug me since the incident, and I am glad I have it now.

"What's in there?" My mother asked. I felt blood rush to my face, and froze, as I realized I had nothing but guns, bows, and swords inside the black bag on my right, which I am still so utterly confused on how it got here, and was not lying on the floor in a park somewhere.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, then cursed in my mind, as she will probably get suspicious, and I don't want to be scolded in front of Aryll of all people. My fears were confirmed, however.

"Zachary Lincoln Ferox, what is in that bag?" she said in a scolding tone. I looked down in embarrassment. She used my full name, I was in big trouble. "You won't like it" I said timidly.

"Show me, please" She said in a nicer tone. I gulped. Oh well, I had it coming. I knelt down, grabbed the zipper, and opened it. My mother gasped when she saw them.

"Where did you even get this" she said, while grabbing my pointy ear. That hurt…

"Father said to always be ready for battle, or something. So he had me train in combat using all those. I'm sorry, mom" I said sincerely.

My mom smiled, let go of my ear (to my relief) and knelt down beside me. "So, you know how to use all of these?" She asked. I could only nod. I felt stupid for going with my father's pressure, even if I enjoyed the feel of battle a lot.

"You need to hide these" My mother said. I nodded, took out the sword and bow from my bag, set it beside me, closed the bag, and put it below the staircase. I also remembered that I have been having a shield, sword, and bow on me for the past 30 minutes, and didn't even realize it. Gosh, I was dumb.

"Well darling, you must sleep, you seem really tired. When did you get here?" She asked, sitting down in what I am guessing is a chair of the dining table (I didn't know the layout, okay?). Aryll sat beside her, and I sat across from them, making sure my equipment (that could fit in with the technology of Hyrule) was close, just in case I needed it. "I got here a week ago, or so." I said.

"When was the last time you slept?" She asked.

"Before I got here." I said, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Well, young man, you must sleep! There are two beds downstairs, you can take one of them." She said.

"But what about you and Aryll?" I asked.

"We can share a bed, can't we Aryll" She said, looking at Aryll. Aryll smiled, and said "You must sleep, big brother. You seem really tired" I couldn't help but smile. I have an adorable little sister!

"Fine, but if something happens, tell me." I said, standing up.

"By the way, where exactly are the beds and stuff?" I asked.

"Do you see the trapdoor on the corner over there?" She said, pointing to the corner, on the wall opposite to the second floor.

"You guys sleep in the dirt?" I asked, as I started to get angry. How dare they make mother and Aryll sleep down there! My mother must have sensed my emotions, because she came up to me and cupped my face.

"Darling, they have a basement down there, just like at home, no dirt or anything." She said. I calmed down, taking deep breaths. "Okay" I went down the trapdoor, and saw that it was actually really nice. Looks like I got angry for no reason. I went back up, grabbed my bags, and went back down, setting down everything underneath the bed besides the ladder, just in case someone came in to attack, so I could have a surprise factor. I laid down, not really having any pajamas to wear to bed. I tucked myself in the bed, thinking back about the last few days. My last thoughts before falling asleep were how I was very glad I got to Hyrule.

* * *

**And there it is! Ya didn't expect that, did you? I am honestly super happy with this chapter, even if it's on the shorter side of things (compared to last chapter at least) but anyways, I have gotten past my limit of how I get Zack to Hyrule, so my ideas are now flowing in my brain, I got a lot of stuff coming up! And who was the one to help Zack's mother in the Hateno home? When will the tournament for a spot to marry Zelda start? Find out in the next chapter of Two Worlds! No reviews to thank since the last chapter (;-;) but I am still really thankful for all of the support you all have given me! I honestly wouldn't be writing at all if it wasn't for all of you, so thank you so much! But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you all next time!**

**-Alix**


	5. Getting Answers (Part 1)

Hello everyone! It's been a while hasn't it? I will explain more below but life has been rough for the past year, and especially so with the pandemic. Luckily, I have been able to work on myself and get my confidence back up! And with that, I am now able to say that this story should be getting updated more often! Of course I have to since the hiatus I had on it wasn't ideal but I have been able to find some inspiration for my story now, and it has been going good!

Another reason why I didn't upload was because this chapter gave me a lot of trouble to write. Since I am not beta writing this, I normally struggle with what I want to do and where I want my story to go, but I finally (finally!) stuck with one idea and went with it, so here's chapter 5! I hope you enjoy the chapter and if it's bad writing then I'm sorry. Like I said in my previous chapters, I am basically brand new to writing in general, so I may not be good at it yet, so I would really appreciate if you gave me some feedback on what mistakes I've made and what you like, and some suggestions of where you would like the story to go! And without further ado, here's the long awaited chapter 5: Getting Answers Part 1

(PS: AGE OF CALAMITY BABYYYYYYY LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOO IM SO HYPED FOR IT, IM SO READY FOR IT. I hope we get an update on how botw 2 is going but I don't want them to rush the game out, so I will wait as much time as you need, Nintendo. BUT I CANT WAIT TWO MONTHS FOR BOTW -1 IM TOO HYPED. Anyways back to the usual broadcasting now)

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of LoZ and never will be ;(

* * *

Chapter 5

Getting Answers (Part 1)

{Zack POV}

Have I ever mentioned that I am not a morning person? Well, if I haven't, then here it is: I am not a morning person. I woke up staring at the wooden ceiling, having no idea where I am, because it takes me a second to remember what happened the day before. I sat up on my bed, and I started hearing conversations upstairs, with laughter, and then the smell hit me. That was what got me up faster than anything else in the world. I tried to rush myself out of bed, but instead, I fell on the floor with a _Thud_. I groaned and stood up, then made my way up the ladder to the main floor of the house, and I was greeted with the most delicious smell. My mouth was probably watering by now -I didn't know since I was too focused on how hungry I was-. All I had during the trip here were scraps, so a full meal was always welcomed. Then I realized who was here. My mom and two other people were standing outside, with a girl around my age, and seemed to be all immersed into the conversation. I could also hear Aryll and someone else outside playing. I went back down, checked everything was in the place it should be (which it was), made sure the Sheikah Slate was hidden from prying eyes, before going back and taking it with me, and explored the house.

It seemed as if everything was how I remember it in my brain, and yet somehow it felt different, like things didn't belong here and some were missing. That feeling stuck with me as I looked at every part of the house, until I went down the ladder to our makeshift basement, something that wasn't in the game. As I finally spotted a chest in the corner of the basement, I heard the trapdoor open, Aryll popping her head down to see if I was awake, I guessed. She told me to follow her and I did, noticing that the laughter stopped and the door was closed. I made sure the Sheikah Slate was with me and hidden from view before walking out, and greeting by mother and the people she was talking to. I shyly smiled and stood beside my mother, who seemed to be introducing me by the way she was pointing at me and said my name, though she used Link instead of Zack… I guess she doesn't know about me normally refusing to use the name because that was what she called me before she went missing, which was not something I wanted to think about at the moment. My mother was finally here and I wanted to enjoy my time with her and Aryll instead of thinking depressive thoughts (though I always find a way to bring myself down, so it was difficult).

After she was finished, we walked past the bridge to the downtown area of the city, where Aryll and my mother showed me around not knowing I was familiar with most spots, and that made me chuckle a little inside. Once the tour was over, I was invited to have some food back home, which I gladly accepted. In a blink of an eye, the whole day had just gone by, a small party was around and many people were dancing and celebrating, I was also suspicious of one man who seemed to be flirting on my mother, but she told me not to worry, even if I still did. Once it became midnight, most people had left (including said man, named Pelio) and a couple of them stayed with us.

Using the distraction of the goodbyes, I made my way past the bridge towards the shrine, pulled out the Slate and activated the shrine, the Slate vibrating to signal the activation of it and addition of it to the map. As the doors opened, I cautiously walked in, and remembered the malice filled Shrine of Resurrection, and as I descended, a sudden dread filled my heart. I would be in serious trouble if I wasn't careful. However, everything seemed to be normal once the elevator stopped, the atmosphere and walls seeming older than before and the shrine itself was solved, but it wasn't infested with malice, or so I thought, until I noticed a purple section coming from an edge of the shrine.

Using the scope of the Slate, I took a better look, being mindful of the edges of the platform I stood in. The malice itself seemed to very slowly spread, covering holes in the walls and infesting the nearby area with red and purple particles, sticking to the walls and spreading like spores. This seemed unlike anything I had seen before, it was strange how it acted so differently than the stationary purple malice and the aggressive spreading of the red malice I was somewhat familiar with. As I walked back to the elevator, I looked back past the end of the shrine towards the malice, and a weird feeling of familiarity spread through me, before disappearing. Shaking my head, I went back up the elevator and back up towards home, and whatever that feeling was, I was better off not worrying about it for now.

As I came out of the shrine, I walked back to our house, and it seemed as of barely any time had passed between my entry and the exit in the real world. I ignored the puzzle of how it worked for now, thanked the people there and went back into the house, grabbing a traveller's sword from my bag downstairs and going back outside, walking beside the house to the little patch of grass that I could be in, and after making sure no one else was around, I started practicing my usual swings I used to do back home, trying to keep them with me so I didn't forget. However, once my usual practice was done, I started doing swings I saw in games: A spin attack, a stab, and finally, the mortal draw.

Once I was fully done, I bathed myself in the nearby pond and came back home, slowly and quietly walking to not disturb anyone, then slowly making my way down towards my bed and changing into more comfortable clothing, before laying down and closing my eyes, falling into dreamless, peaceful sleep. The next morning went by as usual. My mother was talking with our "home neighbors" -As Aryll sometimes called them-, and with other ladies, bringing the daily amount of gossip, from the more expanded out Research Lab up the hill -which I didn't notice until now-, and how many people were being sent to the castle for some sort of mass recruitment, which I discovered, was very true.

First thing I heard were repeated knocks on the door upstairs, and different voices chattering, then the trap door opened and the girl I met yesterday was looking down at me with a worried face. That was all I had to know to realize that this wasn't going to be good. I quickly got up from bed and changed to the Hylian outfit I bought from the shop in the village as quickly as I could, grabbed the belt and the Slate, stuffed it in a bag and came back up, two or three guards waiting outside the door, once I came outside, one of them approached me.

"We need every capable Hylian male to report to the castle immediately," he said.

I almost asked why, but I thought otherwise. "Give me five minutes to pack some things before I'm ready" I replied while nodding. I went back down, put a knife, some food, and clothes, as well as the Sheikah Slate and its equipment, and finally a sword and shield. FInally, I wrote a note apologizing to my mother and Aryll about the sudden leave and made my way out, after saying goodbye to the girl (who's name was actually Maril) and her mother, her father already waiting for us to leave, and left with the group to the entrance of Hateno, where a large group of people were standing and a couple of carriages full of men, some with looks of worry, some of them, who were around my age, having looks of excitement, and others waving goodbye to their families.

"It seems I am the last one" I thought, and brought Sparky with me to ride instead of using the overcrowded carriages, as some others did. However with that, we rode off past the forests near the entrance, towards Fort Hateno, and towards a new adventure. The ride to the Castle took us a week or so to finish, taking a couple of breaks at different stables for people to stretch their legs and eat or do anything they needed to do, most of them were in small groups, chatting and relaxing while they could. Normally I would find a quiet corner and try to relax, and attempt to figure out what these weird dreams and sensations mean, and why they happen to no avail. Maybe I knew it wouldn't be so easy to find out, and I was trying to pass time, but I wasn't sure anymore, my mind not knowing what was real and what wasn't, this trip being the only thing I knew was real. Finally, after a long week of stressful days and dreadful nights, we were finally close to Castle Town. Everyone seemed to be excited, except for the foot soldiers and Captain who led us here, who I guess were used to seeing the Castle. Unfortunately, I was one of the people who were excited, my inner fanboy going nuts as I saw the castle I saw as a creation long ago right in front of my eyes, being just as real as myself -which maybe I'm not real but I don't want to get to the logistics of it right now-.

As we approached the gates to Castle Town, I spotted other carriages and men riding with them, going to different entrances to the town itself. Once we entered, everyone was told to leave their carriages and head to the fountain, where many tables with what seemed to be sign ups, and a couple of soldiers behind the tables who were the ones to write down the information about each person. Lines started to form behind each table, and I joined at the back of one of the lines after putting Sparkie into a stable and making sure he was okay before going to the line that I was closest to.

I looked around the area in awe, it was even more amazing than any game could put it. The city itself was flourishing with trade and people, children running around playing, men and women selling and buying food and jewelry, and others talking amongst themselves and gossipping about who knows what. I was too distracted to realize I was up before the soldier talked.

"Name" the soldier said.

"Link Forester" I said without thinking, and before I could correct myself, he continued asking me questions. Forester was my mother's last name, but I normally used my father's last name.

"Age" the soldier said.

"Seventeen" I replied. From there he asked how tall I was, where I came from (both of which I answered the best I could, turns out they use the metric system here so that's pretty cool), and other simple questions, and I was accepted to join the ranks, which I found quite strange and worrying, as you would think a kingdom as large as Hyrule, with Yiga and other threats looming over them, that they would be more careful about their security, but it seemed not. However, I was told and given a paper about a tournament which would be hosted at the colosseum, where everyone would test their strength in combat in free for all battles, then a one on one battle, then archery, and those who achieved the very top would be accepted into the royal guard, if they met certain requirements apart from their placing, and I was told that there would be one final challenge, but the prize was a secret that they didn't know. It also seemed that many of the current soldiers were going to try again in the tournament in the hopes of going up the rankings.

And from there, I was guided to a small group of people in two wagons, who were all accepted into the army, and most of them were around 16-20 years old. My guess as to why was maybe it was organized by a different age range and divided into batches, or maybe those who had families to take care of could be exempt from serving, which would make sense. Once the wagons were full of people, they set off, and headed straight towards the Garrison. However, while most were excited, or full of dread on this trip, I couldn't stop thinking about home. My apartment, my friends… my father. Would I be able to see them again? Would I be able to go back? Am I stuck here? Should I try to make my life here or hope for a way to return? There wasn't much that I could do right now of course… well, there was one thing I could do, which was to remember. How did I get here? How am I here? These questions stuck with me for the rest of the ride, a ride which brought new questions and a need for answers. A trip of a new experience. A trip to a new life.

* * *

And that's it! Like I said in the beginning, life has not been the kindest to me, with school, relationships and other issues, life got really rough and I was not very healthy mentally. I am glad to say however, that life has gotten much more livable from then. The depression I was experiencing was too much for me, but I am really sorry that I haven't been able to upload this any sooner, I will do my best to write more often and upload a lot more as well. Remember to Rate and Review! And see you next time! Peace y'all!


End file.
